


That Old Black Magic Of Love

by The Hellion Studio (FullmoonDagger)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Hellion Studio, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/The%20Hellion%20Studio
Summary: Valentine’s day is an important day, I guess.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Kudos: 19





	That Old Black Magic Of Love

Henry was nervously waiting on Joey’s doorstep, tapping his foot on the creaky wooden floor of the staircase. He had knocked on the door but Joey seemed busy, and he didn’t want to knock again and maybe upset him. He took a deep breath, playing with the buttons on his jacket sleeve. Finally, the door opened and Joey poked his head out to see who was there. He looked at Henry with a confused expression.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ He asked, opening the door more to let Henry in.

He seemed to be working on something, he had moved some of his living room’s furniture away and he had his strange grimoire opened on the coffee table. Henry noticed that there was more candles burning than usual.

_“Aren’t you supposed to be with Beatrice?”_

He sounded bothered by Henry’s unexpected coming, but Henry knew it was just an mean remark. He knew Joey was happy to see him.

“Well, uh- no. We’re working today. I mean, in a few hours. I left home early.”

Joey glanced up at the small clock sitting on one of his skull shelves and squinted. He probably needed glasses but Henry didn’t dare bringing up the subject.

_“It’s 4AM.”_

“Heh, yes it is.”

_“Why the hell did you wake up at 4AM?”_

“I wanted to see you.”

_“Bad idea. I’m busy.”_

Henry pouted and looked around the room. He knew a little about Joey’s weird habits, and this didn’t look like any of the rituals he had seen or did with him. He crossed his arms.

“What are you even doing?”

Joey shrugged, looking at the mess in his living room. There was candles everywhere, a part of the floor was covered in paper and everything seemed to be arranged to make some kind of circle.

_“I have no idea.”_

He looked down at his hands, covered in chalk and probably paint. Henry wasn’t sure if it was sarcasm or not, so he decided to go with the last option.

“Oh. Well, that means it’s not important.”

Joey grumbled, looking away from the other man. Henry frowned.

“Is it-” He paused for an instant “… Black magic?” He continued, whispering.

Joey seemed to be rather annoyed by that asumption and shook his head.

_“It’s not.”_

Henry shrugged. He didn’t really know where this was going. He stopped talking and decided to just look at Joey. The short man didn’t seem too tired for once, wich made Henry happy. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up to under his elbow and his hair was tied up neatly for once. Henry smiled. Joey turned his head back to Henry, furrowing his eyebrows.

_“What’s wrong with you?”_

Henry giggled, amused by his expression.

“Nothing. You’re just pretty.”

Joey hissed.

_“You’re incredibly wrong, Henry.”_

He decided to get back to whatever he was up to. He seemed to be rather sure of himself for someone who didn’t know what he was doing. Henry just stood there, not really knowing what to do. He observed his lover painting on that

weird circle on the floor. He was convinced it was black magic now.

“Are you summoning demons again?”

 _“The only demon it summoned is you, so I must have made a mistake somewhere.”_ He said, pretending to check for any mistakes in the symbols he was painting in blue.

Henry smiled, approaching Joey, making sure not to step on anything. He bent down to him, crossing his arms behind his back.

“May we make a deal, then?”

Joey sighed, looking up at Henry. He put his paintbrush down, wich meant Henry had all of his attention.

 _“What would it be?”_ He asked, a point of curiosity in his voice.

Joey stood up, getting closer to Henry.

“A bit of your time, if it’s not too much to ask.”

Joey thought for an instant. He looked wary.

_“What should you give me in exchange?”_

Henry chuckled, a big smile on his lips. He felt a bit stupid but this was fun.

“Kisses?”

Joey crossed his arms and looked away. He wasn’t expecting that. He knew Henry could be terribly corny at times, but this was too much. He huffed, trying to hide his embarassment behind one of his hands. The issue was that when Joey blushed, his face really turned all red, and he wanted to avoid being seen.

_“You’d make a very bad demon.”_

Henry laughed, carefully reaching for Joey’s raised hand to stroke it with the back of his.

“But I make a very good boyfriend.”

_“You’re the only one saying this.”_

Joey lowered his guard, letting Henry touch him. He even got a bit closer, putting his free hand on his waist, wich made Henry even happier.

“But you think it’s true. You just won’t say it.”

Joey smiled faintly, pulling Henry in a very soft hug.

_“You’re annoying.”_

The taller man giggled, not hugging back yet for safety. Joey rested his head against his shoulder with a little sigh, finally giving up. He was too weak for Henry. He looked up at the man in question, his blue eyes shimmering with love. Henry smiled, gently putting his arms around him, asking to hug him. He hoped Joey would be in the mood for it. Good thing he was.

“I love you.” He whispered, holding on the fabric of Joey’s shirt instead of trapping him in his arms.

Joey huffed, nuzzling Henry’s chest.

_“You shouldn’t.”_

“I don’t care.”

Joey sighed.

_“I know.”_

They kept hugging in silence for a bit. Joey reached for Henry’s hair to play with it, like he always did. Henry closed his eyes. He felt so happy he could faint. Then he remembered something.

“Joey?”

_“What?”_

Henry got his hands off his boyfriend to check in his pockets. Joey frowned, not wanting it to be over. He observed Henry, confused.

“I got something for you.”

After a bit of struggling, Henry took a small thing out of his pocket. It was hidden in his hand and Joey couldn’t see what it was yet.

“I made you an amulet!” He announced proudly, opening his hand to reveal a small piece of sculpted wood attached to a thin chain. The shape wasn’t easy to understand, but the tiny symbols engraved all across it were neat and precise . Joey looked at the necklace, surprised and impressed. He carefully took it from Henry to look at it from up close.

 _“That’s very well made. I’m… Thank you.”_ His voice was shaking a little.

Henry’s face lit up with joy.

“It’s for happiness and love!” Henry chirped, helping Joey putting it around his neck.

_“It’s working well, dear.”_

Henry giggled, glad he liked his present.

“I know!”

Joey smiled at him, still holding the amulet in his hand.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Joey.”

Joey froze and looked up at Henry, absolute horror on his face.

_“Isn’t it in two weeks?”_

Henry shook his head, amused.

“No, no. It’s today!”

Joey sighed, rolling his eyes.

_“Shit. I forgot about it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked this fic <3 Feel free to leave some feedback or criticism, it really motivates me to do more ! 
> 
> If you want to know more about my AU, my Tumblr blog is @ask-the-hellion-studio :)


End file.
